Pitch's Apprentice
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: After Mystery Darling's parents die, she is sent to live with her Aunt Eden in Burgess. One day she finds out she can control shadows and create nightmares, as well as sense peoples' fear. When she meets Pitch, she asks him to teach her to control her new powers, and he agrees. What will happen between Pitch and his apprentice? Pitch Black x OC. Rating might go up, dunno for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah...I'll update my other stories in the next few days, I swear on the River Styxe (it's a PJO fangirl thang, xD)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Shadow Darling. Kay, thanks. /_^**

**(this is to mah friend, pay no mind unless you're Eden) Yes, Mystery's aunt is based off of you Eden. I promised you would be in here, so here ya go. S**

**By the way, Mystery has dark purple hair that's down to the small of her back, and super straight. She has side bangs almost covering her right eye, and her eyes are silvery gray with dark green flecks. (she doesn't wear contacts, they're natural, but she does dye her hair) She usually has her headphones on. Mostly she likes to read/write/listen to music or play guitar/piano, and sing. (she sounds kinda like Amy Lee from Evanescence.) She's really quiet and shy and takes a long time to open up to people. Dat's it, kai baiiiiii thanks ~ **

**Chapter One**

**MysteryPOV**

_**_F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_**_

___I picked up my cell phone, reading the caller I.D. first. "Hey Aunt Eden. What's up?" Aunt Eden was my favorite aunt. She had the prettiest hair...! I often wished I had her hair. It was down to her back and really thick and a color that reminded me of milk chocolate. She looked a bit like that singer, Lorde or something like that. I dunno, my music is metal/screamo/alternative._

_ "Mystery, pack a bag really quickly," she said. _What happened?_ "Your parents are in the hospital."_

_ I fell on the couch, in shock. It took me awhile to speak. "B-but why? What happened?"_

_ "They were in a car crash," she paused for a second. "Your m-mother is in critical condition, and...your father...he's...in a c-coma..." she whispered the last part._

_ "W-what..why? When? How?" I felt...I don't know. Sad? Numb? Angry? Confused, I guess..._

_ "Pack a bag," she whispered softly, probably trying to comfort or calm me. "I'll be there as soon as possible to get you to the hospital."_

_**_D-i-f-f-e-r-e-n-t_F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_**_

_I watched silently as my parents' bodies were lowered slowly into the ground, shivering, but not from the chilling rain. I didn't- no I couldn't feel cold anymore. My parents...didn't make it. They both died on the same day, a week ago...on my fifteenth birthday. My warm, salty tears flowed silently down my still face. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, and I couldn't think. My body just moved on its own, doing what it naturally did when I was upset._

Music. _I sharply turned away from the horrifying scene I couldn't bear to look at, into the church. I ran as fast as I could, despite the concerned looks and protests of my family...well, some of my family. I robotically sat down on the bench by the piano, not even conscious of my movements. Still crying, my vision was blurry from the tears, probably jet-black from my eyeliner and mascara. I sat down and moved my fingers gracefully on the keys, just from muscle memory. I sang along, though it probably didn't sound very nice with my voice, now rough and scratchy from all of the crying._

"**Could you check my pulse for me,**

**To see if I'm alive.**

**'Cause every time that I am near you,**

**Is the only time I feel alright**

**If there were any way**

**I could turn back time**

**I'd stay here with you**

**Sometimes I sit and wonder**

**Sometimes I feel like letting go**

**All I know is no one should have to be alone**

**I don't want to be alone**

**I don't want to die alone**

**I could fall apart here and now**

**I don't want to die alone**

**I want to be with you, you, you**

**I only want to be with you, you, you**

**Tell me what's the point of life**

**Is it material?**

**Had everything I could ever want and probably more**

**When I lay in bed at night**

**All I do is think of you**

**So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?**

**This life goes by so fast**

**Pretty soon I'll grow old**

**What would I have but some stories now that I have told**

**No one to share them with**

**And when it's all done**

**What am I left with?**

**Tell me what's left**

**I don't want to be alone**

**I don't want to die alone**

**I could fall apart here and now**

**I don't want to die alone**

**I don't want to be alone**

**I don't want to die alone**

**I could fall apart here and now**

**I don't want to die alone**

**Could you check my pulse for me**

**To see if I'm alive..."**

_ I stopped playing and laid my head in my hands, not crying anymore. I just felt...exhausted. I could curl up right now and just die. I brushed a strand of dark purple hair away from my silver eyes and sighed. I coughed a bit, then looked at my surroundings. A large sanctuary without any light, save the multicolored beams flooding in from the stained-glass windows, dying the white walls different shades of the rainbow. My lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. This place was...what's the right word? It was...oddly calming to me. I felt very peaceful and relaxed in here, by myself._

_ I was jarred out of my thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around. It was Aunt Eden._

_ "Hi," I whispered softly._

_ "Hi," she walked up the steps to the stage, where the piano was located, and sat on the bench with me. "How are you feeling?"_

_ I shrugged and laid my head on her shoulder. "Exhausted."_

_ She rubbed my back in slow, sure circles, in attempt to comfort me. "You wanna go back to the hotel and take a nap?"_

_ I nodded sullenly. She meant the motel we were staying at for the funeral. She was my godmother, so in a few days we would go to her house in Burgess, Pennsylvania. I sighed, then played a few notes on the piano, its ivory keys giving me an imaginary hug. My lips twitched again._

_ Music, writing, reading, and drawing or painting was basically in my blood. My father is, or was, a museum curator on the other side of town. By the time I was seven, being fascinated by the paintings and sketches, I was enrolled in my first art class. My mother was a music teacher at my old elementary school. She taught me everything I knew about music. She taught me to play the piano, violin, guitar, and flute. She was a wonderful singer, but she preferred playing the violin or a classic instrument like that. I got her singing skills though; we both sounded like Amy Lee of Evanescence._

_ Aunt Eden snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Hello? Earth to Mystery!"_

_ I blinked. "Sorry, must've dazed out a bit there."_

_ "Really, I didn't notice," she said sarcastically. My lips twitched again, almost forming a smile but not quite there._

_ "Alright, we can go now," I sighed. We made our way to her silver Mercedes and I climbed into the back seat, soon drifting into a dreamless sleep._

_**_E-n-d_o-f_F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_**_

_**(one year later)**_

__ I curled up tighter in bed and shivered. I love winter, but I hate how cold it gets. It really got cold in Burgess; it wasn't even winter, it was October. I rarely get cold too, usually I'm really hot, but when I do get cold I practically freeze. I sighed took my Batman-encased iPhone off the charger. _5:49 AM. _I put the phone in my pajama shorts pocket and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I chugged it on the way back up; my throat always got dry when I woke up in the morning.

I threw the empty bottle in the trash from across the room, my lips twitching when it made it in, which was my new form of smiling. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door then grabbed my razor from the medicine cabinet. I pulled up my sleeve and positioned the blade below a few of my other scars. I dragged it slowly across, inflicting a deep wound. My nose flared from the metallic smell of blood.

Three cuts...five...nine...twelve total on my arms. I missed my parents all the time, but now was the time I missed them most. I've had nightmares since they died, really bad ones. I've gone to the hospital at least seven times this year from panic attacks. If they were still alive, they would be here for me.

I ran cold water on the razor and my arms, flinching at the burning touch. I put the razor back in the medicine cabinet and stared at my scars. I pulled my sleeves back down, then crawled back into bed since I felt myself slipping away. I shot up and checked the time again. _6:14 AM._

I groaned and got up. "Already time to get up."

I made my way to my closet, just as Aunt Eden yelled from downstairs. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm up," I shouted back, trying to make my voice sound groggy, like I had just woken up. I blindly pulled out black ripped skinny jeans, a black and gray striped t-shirt, and knee-length black converse. I put in three silver earrings on each ear, a Batman belly-button ring, and a silver nose ring. I put some Icky Boo headphones around my neck and went to the bathroom.

I quickly put on some concealer and powder, then started to do my eyes. A rim of black eyeliner around my eyes, mascara, and some light silvery-blue eyeshadow to match my eyes and ...done.

I threw my finished math and English homework in my sugar skull backpack and jogged downstairs for breakfast.

I smiled at my aunt and put silver dollar-sized waffles on my plate, drizzling them in blueberry syrup. "Thanks, Aunt Eden."

She kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, sweetie," she sat down with four waffles, eggs, and bacon on her plate. "Do you want some eggs?"

I nodded. I was vegetarian, since I went to a farm in sixth grade and saw a baby pig, after that it's been so hard to keep meat down, I throw up at the idea of eating any animal. They're actually really adorable. After eating my waffles, I said goodbye to my aunt and started toward the bus stop down the street. I turned on my iPod and put the music on shuffle, smiling when one of my favorite songs came on, Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead.

**Hey, yeah that's all I can think of right now, but I have to say, I'm proud of this chapter! By the way, the song is called **_**Alone **_**by **_**Sleeping With Sirens **_**featuring **_**MGK. **_**I think, I'm usually right about music stuff, especially metal/screamo/alternative/classic rock. Yeah, that's about all I listen to as of late...I relate to it...**

**Kaiii baiiiiii deuces peace out bahbah cuteh pah. (moar randermnessss)**

**/_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! Just published already two followers and one favorite! Cookies to **_**vixen1991, Nyphn, **_**and **_**silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**_**! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) I feel so special! Anywhoooooo...ready for chapter two? I'm trying to make them as long as I can, but I seem to have a lot of problems with that...-_-**

**Also, to clear this up, my OC's name **_**was **_**going to be Shadow, but I decided against that and changed it to Mystery at the last minute. And I noticed at the beginning of the chapter, I put that her name was Shadow. So, just making sure there was no confusion anymore.**

**By the way, did ya hear about that chick arrested for a DUI? Justin Beiber? I hate her, she can't sing, dance, act, really she's good for nothing. Angry humor people, just a joke...but I really do think "he" is a chick...**

**G'baiiiiii~**

**Chapter Two**

**MysteryPOV**

_T-i-m-e_S-k-i-p_E-n-d_o-f_D-a-y_

I sighed and slammed my locker shut, trying to make my way through the over-crowded hallways. I rolled my eyes when Tiara, Desiree, Jollee, and Tiara's new toy Collin walked in front of me, hitting my shoulder on their way, quite obviously.

Tiara turned around on her patent-leather pumps (who wears those to school?) and smirked at me. "Oopsie, did I hit the little fag?" she giggled in her nauseating, high-pitched voice of hers.

I only sighed and walked around her. "I really have no time for this today Tiara, I've got English class. Maybe you can brag about your horrible taste in music some other day, 'kay?" I hugged my books to my chest trying to sidestep Collin, which was very hard considering he was about 6'1 and I was only 5'3. _Dear God, I just couldn't be a few inches taller could I? _"Excuse me Collie, I've got a test today. It's kindof a big deal."

"And why would anything about _you _be a 'big deal'?" snickered Desiree. I remained silent while Collin narrowed his eyes at me.

"You should really watch what you say," he warned.

"And you should really pay more attention to your grades," I shot back, feeling a bit of a smartass after a year of sleep deprivation. "Oh wait, you don't have enough brains to, do ya?"

"I'm worth a lot more than you," he scoffed.

"Wow, I wonder who's gonna play you in the movie," I said in mock amusement.

He lunged for me, but stopped when he realized he was on school property. I smirked and took my chance to move around him, and made my way through the rest of the chaotic hallway.

I reached my chair in the back of the room the second the bell rang. I sighed. _Just in time. _The teacher, Mrs. Crellan, immediately began passing out tests. I got to work as soon as I could, trying to get it over as soon as I could so I could possibly leave early and avoid an 'attack' by Collin and the rest of his brainless friends. Since I walked home and if someone hurts you on school property, they can't get in trouble for it, so I usually tried to avoid the Queen Bees. Every school has them. Ever since first grade. Kristen, Trinity, Elizabeth, Summer, Hallee, Kelsey, Breela, last year it was Desiree, then she transfered here and became one of Tiara's Barbie bitches, as I liked to call them. I completed the last three problems and turned them in to the tray labeled 'Seventh Period English'.

I went up to Mrs. Crellan's desk. "Mrs. Crellan, would it be alright if I left early today? I walk home but I've already completed all of today's work," I asked timidly. I've done this before, the teachers are pretty nice to me, considering I make straight A's in all of my classes, so they let me do pretty much whatever I want. Being the teacher's pet has its perks.

She barely looked up from her phone. _Jesus Christ, she's an older version of the Barbie Bitches except she's smart enough to become a teacher. _"Mhm...sure thing..." she trailed off, still glued to her phone.

"Thank you Mrs. Crellan," I said over my back, trying to ignore the rude glares and whispers as I closed the door. I was used to hearing things like 'Why is she so smart?' and 'She's finished already?!' and sometimes even 'Ugh, I hate that little goody two-shoes.' I'm definitely not a goody two-shoes though, I just happen to have a photographic memory. It's weird, but I've been able to ace almost all of my tests since fifth grade without studying, so I won't complain.

I walked to my locker, keeping my head down as a habit, my dark purple hair pulled in front of my face. I slid my headphones on and scrolled through my iPod, trying to find something that interested me. I finally put on Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I smiled, this song was always one of my favorites. I pulled all the books I would need out of my locker, shoving them into my always-crowded backpack. _Let's see...math, science, and history textbooks...yep, got 'em. _I slung the bag over my right shoulder, my knees buckling slightly at the sudden weight. _Why do they feel the ridiculous need to make the textbooks about ten pounds each? Absolutely absurd...and I still have to walk three blocks...I can't wait to get a car._

I pushed the door open and walked outside, shivering slightly at the drop in temperature since this morning. I was almost a block from my house when I sensed a presence behind me. I glanced in the direction I thought they were. I bit my lip. It was Collin and his stupid friends Kyle and Chris. I turned around slowly, noticing them all cracking their knuckles. I still don't see how that's scary, but it's not a good sign.

"What is it Collin?" I asked, a little more carefully now that we weren't on school property, slowly and deliberately turning off my iPod.

He stepped closer to me, cocking his head and smiling. "I think you know what we want," he said evilly. Kyle and Chris stepped foreward too.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyebrows knitted together as I felt something. A tug at the back of my head. I opened my eyes and glared into Collin's blue ones. One word popped into my brain. _Spiders. _an image of a huge Black Widow came into my mind, and then I felt Collin tense up. He jumped back from me a bit. I was confused for a minute, but then I realized- no, that's not possible. Did I just..._sense his fear? _I tried again. I imagined him, chained to a brick wall, surrounded by over-sized spiders with fangs biting at him. I felt something tingling on my arms, and I tried to brush it off, but it just curled around my fingers. I broke the staring contest with Collin long enough to see a ribbon of..._black sand _curled around my index and middle finger. I was puzzled for a moment until I remembered stories I used to read as a child. I remembered all of the stories about the Guardians of Childhood. I remembered, oddly enough, one of my favorite 'characters', Pitch Black, AKA the Boogeyman. I felt my eyes widen.

I turned back to Collin, then imagined myself with eight legs extending from my torso and fangs growing from my canines. I was half happy, half shocked when his eyes widened and he started slowly backing away from me slowly. I smiled when he broke into a run back towards his house a few blocks from here.

I looked at Kyle and Chris and raised my eyebrows. They turned to each other and back at me, each other, back at me, then finally made up their small minds and followed Collin. I smiled for a minute. "I could get used to this," I said aloud. I turned my iPod back on, deciding to listen to Savages by Breathe Carolina.

__T-i-m-e_S-k-i-p__

I walked into my house, immediately going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, which I downed in about twenty seconds. I chucked the bottle into the trash from across the kitchen. Smiling, I jogged upstairs. I yawned and dropped my backpack by the door, then slid off my shoes, making my way to the closet to change into pj's. I left my jeans, t-shirt, and bracelets on the floor, to pick up later. I slid on a black tank top and purple shorts, going to the bathroom to wash off my makeup.

After that, I collapsed in bed, curling up into the fetal position. After that, I drifted into a sleep full of beautiful nightmares...

**Yeah, so that sucked...but I tried, I really did! I'll try to update again ASAP, but I'm trying to update my other stories as well. -_- Which, I admit, I should've already done. But! Butbutbutbutbut BIG but! (my history teacher did that today and had no idea what he actually said this morning, it was EPIC!) **

***ahem* **_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'''''''''''SSSSSSSSSSSSS FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

_**MEANING I HAVE ALL WEAKEND TO UPDATE!**_

_**BE EXCITED WITH ME I HAD SUGAR HAHJAHAHHHSHSKDFHASDFJLASFLJSDOFASLK DF I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE SUUUUUUGGGGAAARRRRR! BUT MY FRIENDS DON'T HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE SUGARLSDFASDJFOIASJOFISOIFJLKS MAYBE THEY JUST DON'T LIKE WHEN I HAVE SUGAR PROBABLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHASHAHASHAH;LSKDJF;ALKSDJF;LKASDJFOIJASDLKFJS DFJSADLKFSDFASD FJ**_

_**HHHAAASSSHHHTTTAAAGGG CCCRRRAAAYYY-CCCRRRAAAYYY!**_

_**BBBAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE!**_

_**BBBAAAIII!**_

_**#CRAY-CRAY**_

_**#IMNOTCRAZYYOUREJUSTABNORMALLYNORMAL**_

_**#YOUWISHYOUWEREME**_

_**#LOLJUSTKIDDINGBITCHEZ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm proud of myself. I've updated a lot on this story, I just need to do my other stories next...but this is kindof a pet project of mine right now...I need to stop procrastinating. I might not have any updates this week, or even this month, I have like, twenty pages of history work to do, four pages of math, and a book report. -_- Anywho...enjoy I guess?**

**ONWARDS BITCHEZZZ!**

**Also, this chapter is a bit crappy, but I did my best so...yeah...**

**Chapter Three**

**MysteyPOV**

_**_T-i-m-e_S-k-i-p_t-o_M-o-r-n-i-n-g_**_

I yawned and stretched, looking out the window into the dark, where a sliver of moonlight was shining through. I sighed and grabbed my phone off the charger to check the time. _5:19 AM. Why do I always wake up at 5 AM? I was just in the midle of a really great...nightmare...was I actually enjoying my nightmare? _Okay, it's official. I'm crazy. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked, almost still asleep, downstairs to the kitchen.

I stopped short when a small movement near the closet caught my attention. I slowly turned around. "H-hello...?" I called into the darkness. Silence was my only answer. Then, when my vision adjusted a bit more to the darkness of my room, I saw a set of golden eyes emerge, almost resembling an eclipse.

"H-hello...?" _Those eyes seem kindof familiar...where do I know those eyes from...?_

"You can...you can see me?" a smooth, British, male voice asked, sounding slightly familiar. _Where do I know him from? _I asked myself as the figure stepped out of the shadows. My breathing stopped in my throat.

"Are you...Pitch, is that _you?" _I asked in disbelief. When I was a little kid, I didn't have many friends. When I was about six, believe it or not, I met the Boogeyman, and instead of being afraid of him, he became my only friend. I haven't seen him since I was nine though. Which really pissed me off since he promised he would never leave.

"Mystery...?" he asked slowly.

I walked forward a bit and threw my arms around him. "You promised! You promised you would never leave and you left me! Where were you when my parents died? When I had to leave my hometown and go to a different school?" I cried. He was my only friend and my best friend at the same time. When my parents didn't have time for me, he was always there for me. I pulled away from him and wiped away the tears from my eyes. Thinking about my parents always...upsets me.

For once, Pitch looked sorry. I crossed my arms, silently demanding he tell me where he went. I raised my eyebrows at him, despite being about a foot shorter than him. "Well...you remember the guardians right?"

"Yeah, and how much you used to say that one day everyone would believe in you instead of them?" I laughed. "Tell me you didn't...shit, you _did, _didn't you?"

"Um...well, sortof..." he trailed off, not meeting my eyes. I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could, the loud _slap _echoing around the room.

"Pitch!" I whined. "What the fuck?!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Since when do you curse so much?"

"Don't change the fucking subject! Since my parents died, dumbass!" I whisper-yelled at him. Nightmares were one thing, but trying to overrun the earth with them was an entirely different matter. I hardly noticed ribbons of black sand curling off the ends of my hair until Pitch lifted up a strand of dark violet, laced with the oil-colored substance.

"Mystery...what is this...?" he asked, examining the nightmare sand.

"Oh...well," I scratched the back of my neck. "It's nightmare sand. It's actually kindof cool, I found out yesterday. Guess what? I can control nightmares and sense peoples' fear! I used it to get rid of some idiotic bullies I pissed off today-"

"That's not really something to be proud of, Mystery," he cut me off. "Do you even know how to use this? You could seriously hurt someone, or yourself!"

"Oh..." I bit my lip. "Well...that _was _kindof the point, hurting Collin and his group of dumbasses..."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "_Enough _with the cursing. That's hardly language for a lady."

I blinked. "Hi, I'm gender equality. You must be a sexist bastard."

"I'm not sexist, but really, the language is another thing you shouldn't be proud of," he pointed out. "But don't change the subject! Do you know how to use nightmare sand? I'm going out on a whim here to say that you have absolutely no clue."

"Well, not _really..._"

"I thought so," Pitch said with an exasperated sigh.

My eyes widened. "But...you do!" I met his gaze. "Can you teach me!?"

"You have got to be kidding me," he said.

I knit my eyebrows together. "No, I'm Mystery."

"You expect _me _to teach you how to use nightmare sand?"

"Well, you said yourself I could hurt someone or myself if I used it with no clue how to use it," I said matter-of-factly. "So who the fuck _else _is going to teach me?"

He sighed, pondering for a moment. "Fine," he sighed. "But...we're going to have to tell the Guardians first, I doubt they'll take very kindly to _another _person controlling fear."

"Oh great," I said sarcastically. "I get to meet my stalkers."

"Stalkers?"

"Well, mostly Santa Claus," I explained. "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good...so basically he's my stalker. And then the Tooth Fairy? She steals teeth. When did I say I wanted some creepy chick takin' my teeth?"

"Memories," he corrected. "Your teeth hold your memories."

"Well, it's still kindof weird," I said. When you think about it, it really is kinda weird! "So...when do we get to meet the Guardians of Childhood?" I made jazz hands when I said 'Guardians of Childhood'.

Pitch chuckled. "It's actually quite interesting," he said mysteriously, leading me into the dark closet. "Close your eyes."

I eyed him doubtedly. "In the movies, this would be the moment I get raped and killed," I pointed out.

"This isn't a movie," he said. "I'm not that creeppy am I?"

I shrugged. "Fine, but I'll have you know, I know twenty ways to kill someone." I closed my eyes.

"Now, imagine the North Pole," he commanded.

"Oh-kayyy..." I imagined the North Pole, with a giant globe room, and all the guardians. A moment later, I felt like I was spinning violently, then...it stopped as quickly as it started. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes," he said. I could hear the eye-roll in his voice.

When I opened my eyes, I saw something I definitely never expected. _So this is what the North Pole looks like. _I was in the Globe Room or something. I could see the Guardians right there. Toothiana, who had little tooth fairies buzzing around her head, Santa Claus, who was as usual smiling, and the Easter Bunny, who actually looked more like a kangaroo. And...I didn't know Jack Frost was a guardian...must be new. I realized they were all staring at me and Pitch. "Well...you can literally touch the awkward."

Jack laughed, then looked at Santa. "I like this chick...wherever she came from," then he looked at Pitch. "I just don't like _you. _What are you doing here anyway? And who's the girl?"

Pitch sighed again. You could tell he didn't like Jack very much. "Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth, this is Mystery," he pointed at each guardian as he said their names, then at me. "And as hard to believe as this sounds, she can control nightmares, fear, and probably shadows too. But she has no idea how."

"So...I was thinking maybe Pitch could teach me," I finished for him.

"Well," said Tooth. "As long as he doesn't try to take over the world with nightmares again..."

"I'm sure it would be...okay," said Bunny.

I walked foreward, waving Pitch over with me. "So it's fine right?"

"Of course, it's fine, _ja?_" boomed North. I smiled awkwardly. _Well...he's pretty loud. _

"Oh, another thing," I remembered something I'd always wanted to know. "Am I on the Naughty List?"

"Name?" he asked.

"Mystery Darling," I informed him.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "You hold the record...on the Nice List."

I grinned. "Awesome," I said happily.

"No, it's horrible," said Jack in mock horror. "Come to the dark side! We have _me!_"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, being the teachers' pet has its benefits."

"She's right ya know. Maybe you should try to be good for once and stop pranking me," said Bunny.

"Can it, Kangaroo," argued Jack.

"Are they always like this?" I asked North.

He sighed and nodded, but with a smile on his face. "We eventually got used to it."

Sandy tugged on my hand and waved. "Hey there, little guy," I giggled. Then my eyes widened and I turned to Pitch. "When do we start training and all that shit?"

He smiled, somewhat evilly. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh-kayyy...well it has to be later, I have school," I pointed out. "Maybe tonight? When my Aunt Eden is asleep or something. She's really protective of me after...well, yeah."

Sandy nodded understandigly. North handed me a round swirly thing. "What does it do?" I asked curiously.

"It's a portal. You tell it where you wanna go then throw it against the floor or the wall or something," Jack explained.

I tried it out. I waved at the guardians and waited for Pitch. We both stepped through, and in an instant, we were back in my bedroom.

"That was...interesting," I said slowly. "Well...I have school. So, I'll see you tonight, 'kay?"

Pitch held out his pinky and I smiled. I remembered when I was a little girl, and I made him pinky-promise he would stay with me. A promise he broke, but it was still nice that he remembered. I entwined my pinky around his and shook. His gaze travelled down my arm to my wrists, where I had at least twenty purpleish-blue lines on each arm. I pulled away and put my hands behind my back and smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"I'll see you tonight," I said hurriedly. I didn't meet his eyes, afraid of what he might do if...if anyone found out. "Okay? I have to get ready for school."

"O-okay," he said slowly. He faded into the shadows, and after I was sure he was gone, I started getting ready for school.

**I tried my best! And thanks to **_**Guest **_**for the first review! Mwah! BAIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Just wow. I feel so **_**loved. **_**Omfg, thank you sooooooooo much! Thanks to **_**SmartieBlondie**_** and **_**darthcat**_** (guest) for reviews and **_** 4nd0mprsn **_**for following! It really means a lot to me!**

**Anwhooooooooooooooooooo on to the next chapter. (why do I say 'anywho' so much?)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I only own Mystery Darling and any other OCs that happen to be in here. I also don't own Eden. She's one of my best friends. Meh. Baiiiiiiii.**_

**Chapter...wow, Chapter Four already...I thought it was three!**

**MysteryPOV (I think the entire story will be in MysteryPOV o.0)**

I pulled the pillow I was currently holding closer to my chest with wide eyes. Okay, maybe not the smartest idea to watch _Nightmare on Elm Street _at midnight, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for horror movies. If there was ever a decent horror movie, one that gave you chills and would haunt you for life, I probably had it.I practically worshipped Alfred Hitchcock, and Stephen King was my idol. If it was horror, I had it. Now, I'm not talking about these shitty ones they have now that aren't even scary; don't even give you a decent scare, take _Insidious _for example. It really sucked. If I watch horror, more like _when, _I want to be scared. I want to have nightmares for weeks. And that's why I'm watching _Nightmare on Elm. _You can always count on this baby to turn the safe haven of your bedroom into a murder zone.

"Gah! What the fuck!" I yelled in shock when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief and desperation when I saw it was only Pitch.

"Didn't know you like horror movies," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I love them."

"Any favorites?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well," I started, racking my brain. "_The Shining _of course, _The Exorcist, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Silence of the Lambs, The Ring, Halloween, Psycho, Seven, Rosemary's Baby, Poltergeist, 28 Days Later, Nightmare On Elm Street, _as you can see I'm watching that now, _The Thing, The Evil Dead, Night of the Living Dead, The Omen, Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, _and _Dead Alive,_" I concluded. "For me, the only things that truly scare me are zombie flicks. They just freak me out. And I doubt a zombie apocalypse could actually happen, but it's the _thought _of it happening."

Pitch blinked. "How many horror movies do you _watch_?"

"Um...a lot," I said, biting my lip. "I come home, do homework, and usually watch a horror movie. It's actually force of habit now. Oh, I forgot to say _Children of the Corn."_

"Okay...so are you ready to create nightmares?" he asked.

I laughed. "After the movie's over. You want popcorn?"

He only stared at me. "Oh-kay..."

"Do you want popcorn or not?" I demanded.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, yes I want popcorn!"

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs quietly so I didn't wake up Aunt Eden. I threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and punched 2:30 on the keypad. I leaned up against the counter while I waited, smiling to myself. _Watching a horror movie with the Boogeyman, that doesn't happen everyday, now does it?_ The loud _beep _coming from the microwave jarred me out of my thoughts, making me jump. _Why does it always _do _that? Oh your food's done, how 'bout a heart attack? _

I grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, cringing when it burned my hand slightly. I hissed and shut the microwave door, refraining from slamming it for my tiny heart attack. I tiptoed upstairs to find Pitch completely absorbed in the movie. I laughed and threw a few pieces of popcorn in the air, catching it in my mouth.

"I see you like the movie," I said playfully.

"Mhm." Pitch barely looked away from the screen.

I laughed at his teenager-like antics and sprawled out on the bed next to him. I grabbed a few pieces of the golden salty snack and offered it to him. "Popcorn?"

He held out his hand, still obsorbed in the movie. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're crazy."

"Mhm."

_Time Skip: Early, Early Morning_

"Never again shall I watch five horror movies in a row," I groaned. One movie just wasn't enough. Pitch and I ended up watching _Children of the Corn, Halloween, Silence of the Lambs, _and _Psycho. _Guess we're both suckers for horror, huh? I took my phone off the charger and checked the time. _5:12. _I remember Aunt Eden saying last night that she was going to work early to fill in for someone else; she works at Burgess Times downtown so she was probably filling in for a journalist or something. Which means she was probably already gone.

"That's probably best," agreed Pitch with a small yawn.

"Anyway, are you still going to teach me how to control nightmares?" I asked with an evil smile.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Pitch with a slightly creepier grin.

"Well I'm not going out in my pajamas."

Pitch poked me in the side. "Girly girl."

I stared at him and raised my right eyebrow. "I fucking _dare _you to say that again."

"Girly girl." He poked me in the side again and smirked.

"I warned you," I said lowly. I lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. I had my knee on his chest, holding him down. I giggled and repeated, "I warned you."

"Get off me woman," he said, pushing me off, but smiling too. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just teach you a lesson," I said, smirking. "Anyway, I have to get ready because it's too fucking _cold _to wear my pajamas outside. Otherwise, trust me, I would."

"Fine," he said indignantly. "Get off me."

I stood up and smirked. I grabbed grayish-black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a Killer Panda jacket. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, then started with my makeup; concealer, powder, then a line of liquid eyeliner around my eyes. I put on about nine earrings for each ear (yes, I have a lot of piercings), a black belly button ring, and a silver nose ring and walked out of the bathroom.

"See, I didn't take even fifteen minutes," I said matter-of-factly. I grabbed a pair of socks out of my drawer, then sat down on the end of my bed to put on my shoes; they were my favorites, black and lime green Converse with cards, the Joker, and _HAHAHA _printed randomly on it in bold red lettering. I definitely prefer villains to heroes. "So...ready to teach me how to use nightmares?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Pitch said evilly. And somehow, I found myself feeling a bit evil too. And...I kind of enjoyed it.

**Okay, this was supposed to be a kinda fluffy chapter. And I found it only appropriate that they watch horror movies. ^_^ Omg, I watched Children of the Corn the other day...GAHHHHHHHHHHH Y U SO CREEPY!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! BAIIIIIIIII!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry for Shortness :(

**I'm back! Wow, people like this story a lot more than expected! So, ready for chapter five? I cannot believe it's chapter five already...**

**Chapter Five**

**MysteryPOV**

"Relax," whispered Pitch from behind me. "Focus on the darkness."

I sighed in frustration and tried again. For almost a week I've been trying this. Pitch is trying to help me summon the nightmare sand on command instead of it just appearing when I got upset. I thought of everything dark I could. I imagined the sand in my mind, every elegant strand, and envisioned it getting bigger and bigger. I held my hands out in front of me. Currently I was in Pitch's lair, where he...trained me, I guess you could say. For about a month now I've been coming here, which made more sense than to do it at my house.

In a few moments, a small ribbon of black sand was hovering above my palms. I smiled and envisioned it getting larger. It copied the mental command, in less than a minute I had a ringlet of nightmare sand floating above my hand. I twirled my wrist a bit, the ribbon of darkness curling around it.

"I knew you could do it if you tried hard enough," Pitch said.

"I didn't," I admitted, turning to face him. I tilted my head up to be able to face him and smiled. He was _way _taller than me. We stayed like that forever, though I'm not sure why. I stared into his piercing golden eyes and he stared into mine. He slowly tilted hid head down. He was only inches from my face, so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips. As if on instinct, my hands wound around his neck. His pale, soft lips brushed against mine slowly. I'm sure somewhere I was thinking _Stop, stop, what are you doing?! _but I pushed it down. I tilted my head to the right, deepening the kiss. My first kiss, actually. I certainly didn't think it would turn out like this. Pitch's tongue slid along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I moaned softly and opened my mouth slightly. He then slid his tongue in, exploring every small inch of it. I softly pressed my hands against his chest, subtly asking for air. I stared into his eyes again, which were clouded over slightly. Mine probably were, too.

I was still in shock, still going over the kiss, which I seemingly melted into, in my head to make sure it actually happened. But I knew it did. Pitch's hands were still around my waist, we were both breathing heavily, and I could still taste Pitch's mouth. He tasted like coffee and rasberries; an odd combination but I'm not going to lie, it tasted wonderful.

I didn't know what to do after that. It was way more than awkward. So I did what any teenager would do in that situation. I ran away. I've noticed lately that people do a lot of running away, which doesn't actually solve any problems, it just makes it a hell of a lot worse. I muttered a quick excuse like, "I gotta go," and ran outside, through the shadowy tunnels, up the familiar stairs, and into the cool autumn air. A million questions flew threw my mind, most of them going unanswered. _Why did we do that? How did it happen? What's _going _to happen? What was Pitch thinking? What was _I _thinking?_

I just made out with the Boogeyman. Fuck my life.

**Okay, yeah I know, short chapter, but I'll update tonight or tomorrow, probably tonight as soon as I finish homework! Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends

**Well hello there! Excited for the new chapter? Okay, good, I've got it right here! XD Okay, baiii! ~**

**By the way, **_**underlined and italic notes are written by Mystery**_** and **_**italic are written by Zephyr.**_

**Chapter Seven**

**MysteryPOV**

Slamming my locker shut, I hugged my books to my chest and made it down the chaotic hallway. I weaved in between the different students, trying to get to my class before the bell rang. I kept my head down as I walked to the very back of the classroom to my seat. I wasn't paying attention, which resulted in getting tripped. _Of course. _I picked up my books quickly, ignoring the loud laughter of the students and the burning of my cheeks. I slid into my seat, angry tears stinging my eyes and clouding my vision. The bell rang as soon as the teacher stepped in, quieting the laughter to small snickers and giggles. It was then that I finally noticed someone sitting next to me. I sat in the very back, a row behind everyone and there wasn't anyone that sat in this row, so someone sitting here was new. Probably a new student. He was about my age, with straight black hair falling into his eyes, which were dark green and rimmed slightly in black eyeliner. His nose and lips were pierced and he had gauges in, and was wearing black jeans, a band t-shirt, and combat boots. He kept his head down, focusing instead on the notebook on his desk. He suddenly glanced up, noticing me staring at him. I pulled my dark hair over my eyes and looked away shyly. I'm not very good at meeting new people. I prefer to keep to myself, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was writing. I shrugged it off and stuck my earbuds in my ears subtly, hoping Ms. Pfifer wouldn't notice, pulling out my sketchbook to draw. I was lost in my own world of music, as usual, when a note appeared on my desk.

_What are you listening to?_

_Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil._

_You like PTV?_

_I love them. Without them, I wouldn't get through life._

_ Me too! I'm Zephyr by the way. I'm new here._

_I'm Mystery._

_ What other bands do you like?_

_A lot actually. Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon, HiM, Blood On The Dance Floor, Sleeping With Sirens, blessthefall, All Time Low, Evanescence, Avenged Sevenfold, bands like that._

_ Same here. What are you drawing?_

_Someone's curious. It's nothing really...it's not really that good._

_ I don't believe you. Can I see?_

_No._

Apparently he didn't like to take 'no' for an answer. He reached over and grabbed the sketchbook out of my hands, despite me trying to stop him without catching the teacher's attention. He flipped through the pages slowly. I bit my lip. I don't generally let people go through my drawings, being a bit self-conscious. He stopped at the first drawing I drew in that sketchbook. It was simple and not my best, but one of my favorites. It was of a hand, holding a black rose in the front, showing thin scars up and down the wrist, and in the back were two gravestones with my parents' names on it. I reached over again and tried to grab the sketchbook.He turned away from me so I couldn't grab the thick book, which, for the record, is private and I don't want anyone to see it if possible.

_You're a really good artist._

_Thanks. I guess I'm okay at it._

_ No, you're amazing._

He finally handed my sketchbook, a smirk playing at his lips. I smiled shyly back at him and closed the book.

_What are you writing?_ I gestured to the notebook.

_Lyrics..._

_Can I see?_

_ I guess..._

I grabbed the notebook, which had random doodles on the cover, and opened it to the first page. I skimmed over the lyrics he had written. They were amazing, and incredibly written. I handed it back.

_These are amazing! Do you play an instrument?_

_ I play guitar but I'd like to learn to play the drums. Do you?_

_Piano, guitar, violin, flute, and I sing._

_ Artistic much? That's a lot of instruments..._

_I couldn't make it through life without music. It would be horrible._

_ I'm the same way._

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Ms. Pfifer, stopping her teaching. Zephyr and I quickly shook our heads. Ms. Pfifer glared disapprovingly and turned back to the board while we exchanged secret glances and smiled. I don't know where he came from but I'm glad he did. Finally someone I can relate to at this hellhole they call school.

^time skip^

I slid into the usual table I sat in with my tray. I began peeling my orange just as Zephyr sat down next to me with someone else with him. It was a girl, who had eyes identical to Zephyr's concealed by hipster glasses. She had straight, chin-length light purple hair with blue and acid green streaked bangs. She had a nose ring and snake bites, and multiple cartilage piercings, like me. She was wearing a purple mini-skirt, a black tank top, purple Vans and at least thirty bracelets with different band logos on them, as well as at least four belts. I liked her immediately.

"Hi, I'm Orchid, Zephyr's twin sister," she said sweetly, shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mystery," I said. "Nice to meet you too. It's nice to finally have someone to sit with at lunch, too. Usually I sit alone at lunch." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, teenagers are cruel," she said.

"You have no idea."

"That bad huh?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. So where are you from?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Montreal," she said. "We moved here for our father's job."

"Wow, that's pretty far away. I bet you miss your friends back home."

"Actually," said Zephyr slowly. "We don't have that many friends."

"I can't imagine why," I joked.

"Because we were the weird emo freaks who sat in the back and didn't give a shit about other peoples' opinions," said Orchid bitterly. "But fuck their opinions."

"Fuck people," Zephyr said, raising up his Dr. Pepper as if he was making a toast or something. I laughed.

"I like you guys," I said. "You're funny and nice and not giving a shit about other peoples' opinions is something to be proud of. We are now officially the 'cool kids', got it?" I raised my own green tea bottle to Zephyr's and Orchid's Dr. Pepper.

"Totally," she said jokingly. "We'll call ourselves the perverted unicorns."

"We are the Perverted Unicorns!" I said, pretending to bring a microphone to my lips. "Are you ready to rock?!"

I'm pretty sure I made myself some friends today. And I'm glad.

**Yeah, I'm done. Actually, my friends Eden and Amery call ourselves the Perverted Unicorns...hm...**

**K thx bai~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, I'm back! I'm on spring break, so expect updates! I hope to update my other stories, too, I've been meaning. I know there hasn't been a lot of Pitch in the chapters lately, but in the next ones there should be. I have a slight draft of how the story is going to go now, so updates should come sooner. Okay, that's it.**

_**-Special Thanks-**_

**Favorites**

_**-Destined to Crimson Monotony**_

_**-Hellsbitch99**_

_**-HopelessDarkness**_

_**-SmartieBlondie**_

_**-Undertakersonlyfriend**_

_**-heylinprincess**_

_**-iamgoku**_

_**-ihavedifferentpersonalities**_

_**-shiki ryuusaki**_

_**-vixen1991**_

_**-yori neko**_

**Followers**

_**-Destined to Crimson Monotony**_

_** 4nd0mprsn**_

_**-HopelessDarkness**_

_**-Undertakersonlyfriend**_

_**-iamgoku**_

_**-ihavedifferentpersonalities**_

_**-michaela95**_

_**-silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**_

_**-yori neko**_

**Reviewers**

_**-Mewki (guest)**_

_**-darthcat (guest)**_

_**-SmartieBlondie**_

_**-Guest**_

**Thank you guys soooo much! Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Chapter Seven**

**MysteryPOV**

Immediately after exiting the after school chaos of the hallways, I was greeted by harsh wind. I shivered, bringing my jacket closer around me. I glanced at the sky. It was a light gray, the sun dimmed by the clouds. It looked like we were going to get a long overdue snow. I was shaken out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. I pulled it out, reading the text from Aunt Eden. _Staying late at work. Will you be alright at home alone for a few hours?_

I quickly typed my reply. _Yeah, I'll be fine. _I turned around when someone laid their head on my shoulder, reading my texts. It was Orchid.

"Ask her if you can go to the mall with us," she said, still laying her head on my shoulder. "We can drop you off at your house later."

I shrugged her off, then asked my aunt if I could go. I bit my lip, waiting for her to reply. _Sure, just be home by six-thirty. Have fun. Love you. ;3_

"She said I can go," I said to Orchid, while typing. _Thanks so much, I will. Love you too! ;3_

"Who said you can go where?" asked Zephyr, catching up to us.

"Mystery's coming with us to the mall," she said cheerfully. She pointed to a red van. "That's us." She grabbed my arm and tugged me along.

"She's at it again," sighed Zephyr, rolling his eyes.

Once we were in the car, she opened the door and threw her backpack in the back, then grabbed mine and Zephyr's and did the same. She opened the front door, calling "Shotgun!" and hopped in. Zephyr shrugged and opened the back door, waiting for me to get in before he did. In the driver's seat was a man who I assumed to be their dad. He was in his mid-thirties, with shaggy strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes. He turned around a smiled at us.

"Well, well, who's this? Did Zephyr finally bring a girl home?" he joked, causing both of us to blush scarlet. Orchid, of course, just laughed along with her dad. I know who she takes after. "I'm Zephyr and Orchid's father, but you can call me Chance."

I smiled awkwardly. "I'm Mystery," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, I'm guessing you guys want to go somewhere," said Chance.

Orchid nodded. "Can you drop us off at the mall?"

"What time does Mystery need to be home?"

"Six-thirty," I said.

"Alright-y then," he said, facing the front and putting the keys in the ignition. "I'll pick you guys up and five-thirty."

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr and Orchid in unison.

^time skip^

"Whaddya think?" asked Orchid, coming out of the dressing room and spinning comically. She struck a funny pose with her hands over her head and giggled. We had walked around the mall for a few minutes, deciding what to do first, when Orchid pulled us into an overpriced store that sold mostly plain clothes with swag, yolo, and _way _too many hashtags plastered all over them. It was nauseating, but fun to annoy the people that were shopping and working there.

I stroked my chin, preteding to think really hard, with one eyebrow up. Orchid changed into a sleeveless lemon-colored minidress with a sparkly top and a tulle skirt. It looked nice on her, but the purple Vans looked a bit out of place. "Beautiful, _dahling,_" I said in a fake accent from God-knows-where.

"Can we go now?" groaned Zephyr. He looked really out of place, sitting awkwardly in a rainbow-colored couch behind us.

Orchid laughed and went into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. She came out and struck a pose again. "Okay, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

**'Kay, the end. Yeah, I'm already working on the next chapter, this was kinda just a filler. There's a bit of angsty drama coming, so...umm...stock up on some tissues and prepare for...well if I told you, you could probably guess what's gonna happen. Read, review, follow, favorite please! Please leave more reviews, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
